


Cautions Not Taken

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Fornell is forced to admit Gibbs had warned him about Diane.





	Cautions Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Gibbs was right. 

He had warned him about Diane.

But Fornell, by then in love (or so he'd thought) hadn't listened.

He'd thought Gibbs's tales about how she'd emptied his Bank Account when she'd left were just an exaggeration.

He'd believed, even though he'd known she'd attacked Gibbs with a seven iron, that it had been Gibbs's fault. As fond as he was of Gibbs, and he was fond, very fond – not that he'd admit it, but nor would Gibbs – he was a bastard.

He hadn't believed, hadn't wanted to believe, that the beautiful woman, the woman who was so attentive to him, the woman who had told him how much she loved him, how much she wanted to be with him, the woman who took him to hitherto unknown heights of passion, the woman who seemed as beautiful on the inside as on the outside, was the cold, calculating bitch Gibbs had said she was.

But he'd soon learned her beauty was only skin deep. 

He'd soon leaned that she was a cold calculating bitch. 

He'd soon learned that she was two faced.

But by then it had been too late; she was pregnant with Emily. Emily, his little girl, the one good thing to come out of his relationship with Diane. At least he had her; which was more than Gibbs had.

Diane had emptied his Bank Account when she'd left – just as Gibbs had warned him she would - taking Emily with her. And she'd threatened him, said she wouldn't let him see Emily again if he tried anything. 

So he hadn't.

And that had left him with very little. He couldn't even afford a house with more than two bedrooms.

Yes, Gibbs was right.

He had warned him about Diane.

Fornell just wishes he had listened.


End file.
